Holiday Drabbles: A Series
by ezrastypewriter
Summary: Basically this is just a bunch of fluff-filled drabbles of new-generation pairings such as: Parineeti, Alia, Varun, Sidharth, Kiran Rao, and Aamir Khan, during the holidays! This'll be updated randomly throughout the month so keep watch! xx
1. Chapter 1

_So December fanfic challenge ahh much fun! Hopefully, I will entertain you enough with my fanfics (or what I prefer to call drabbles because in my mind fanfic means LONGGGGGGGGG and with chapters.) _

_So I will tag this under #christmasdrabbles2014 so if you ever miss a drabble, ta-dah it'll be right there for you! _

_I'd like to give a shout out to sonakshisinhas for inspiring me to do to this and being fabulous! _

_Also, there's a part in the story where I do some parallel, everything in the italics is flashback and everything normal print is current. _

_Summary: Parineeti Chopra had enough. From being pushed around by needy directors to comments on Instagram calling her fat, she decided to shut everything off and simply take a break. _

_Prompt: Day 1, Ice Skating. _

Parineeti shut off her phone and slid it into her purse. She grabbed her cream beanie, knee high boots and dark blue coat and ran out into the garage. Since Pari is an actress, she slid on her sunglasses even if it was evening and covered the bottom half of her face with a scarf.

Since she lived in a faraway area as her getaway home, the actress decided to drive along the roads until she felt that she was stable again. This was a method she had learned from Priyanka, who would sometimes grab her when she was upset and drive off for atleast an hour, pouring out her feelings in the shelter of her car. Parineeti drove and drove, arguing with herself if she should really just take a much needed break for a few months, and then come back with a good movie. She drove onto a small road from the main road since her tears began collecting slowly. Then something caught her eyes and she took a sharp turn into a parking lot.

"Ice Sk8ting." She whispered to herself as she felt comfort wash upon her.

She quickly drove into the nearest parking spot which was right in front of the entrance because almost nobody skates on a Thursday evening in the midst of December. As she walked in, she felt the cool winter air prick against her warm skin and she cringed, even though it was almost the same temperature outside. As she walked up to the shoe shack, she asked for a size 10 while trying her best to hide her face from the assistant. There was only a middle aged cleaner, and a woman at the shoe shack so she decided that it'll be safe enough here. Parineeti whipped her scarf and sunglasses off once she got her skates and tried to get the skates on as quickly as she possibly could. The price for 3 hours was around 6000 rupees but she gladly gave them the money for Pari knew that they needed the money and she knew that she needed the time.

Parineeti gripped the railings as she got onto the ice which was solid and delightful underneath her feet. She remembered the first time Pari went ice skating with her friends. She was 19 and was simply a dreamer back then with no issues, insecurities, or expectations.

_AHHH! Parineeti flopped forward onto the ice when she put her foot down and she slid for a little on her belly like a penguin trying to dive in for some fish. _

'Aaaaah.' Parineeti let the railings go and balanced on one foot and put in the next one after and slid forward a little with her hands cheerfully in the air.

_The teenager pushed her hands into the ice which sizzled at her touch and pulled herself back up. Her friends laughed at her and swooped off while Pari still struggled to keep her balance. What friends they were, always laughing and muttering about Parineeti acting as if she couldn't hear them. _

She gracefully spun across the ice, dancing more in the center of the rink than rather the edges.

"WOOOOOO!" Her raspy (from the cold) voice filled the rink with enthusiasm and she smiled out gladly and realized that she's better off on her own rather than with some fake friends.

_Parineeti always tried to fit in and be better off but still accepted that she had her own style and way of doing things. _

"Hai qubool ye ham ne maana…" She sang out loud to the rink with her voice creeping out from her diaphragm. "Yeh daawat-e-ishq hai!"

_Parineeti slowly hummed "Masakalli, Masakalli…" to herself as her friends distanced her from themselves. She held on the railing on the edge with one hand and waved one hand free against the cool ice rink "winds." _

"_Pari, you don't need anyone to play as a role model or a trusted person or a friend…you have yourself." She scolded herself in her head. And then she stopped skating and reached a conclusion that would change the way she thought, "I am my own best friend." _

Parineeti stopped and looked around before yelling out loud: "I am my own best friend!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!" Alia screeched before slapping Varun for scratching her while attempting to grab the remote out of Alia's hands.

It was two days before Christmas and Alia settled down to watch The Grinch on Star Movies. Alia loved Christmas holidays even if she was not in a mainly Christian country because of the colorful parties and the specials on TV. Everyone was just much happier during the winter holidays.

"Yeh kya hai? All these stupid Christmas specials going on and on, aren't you bored? Varun scrunched his face disapproval.

Alia tugged away at the remote and when she finally had it in her grasp, she turned to Varun and gave him a soft slap on his cheek, "Let me watch what I want…"

Varun stood up in front of her and blocked her view, causing Alia to dodge left and right trying to get a view of the screen. Then Varun wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and lifted her off the sofa which made Alia let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oh my gosh Alia!" Varun put her back down on the sofa and flopped down beside her.

Though her eyes were glued onto the screen, he continued rambling to her.

"Fine whatever, be that way exactly, but Al are you even eating enough? It's Christmas! Usually, Christmastime is when all the actors kick back and stuff themselves with as much chicken as they can see. Chicken, sounds good right now…"

Alia waved her hand in his face while squinting at the screen, trying to concentrate on the movie.

Varun sighed and got up to grab a bucket of chicken he always kept in his secret stash that he thought Alia didn't know about, but boy was he wrong; Alia knew about everything in the house since all she would rummage through all his drawers and clean when he was gone. Sometimes Alia was very picky about her organization and sometimes her stuff looked like it was thrown up all over by something.

_Finally Varun's given up! Honestly, he puts up such a fight sometimes. _

_ "_Oye Humpty! Get me some popcorn and a blanket!"

Humpty was her nickname for him because of the amount of food he eats up at once and because of his character in the movie, of course. Humpty Sharma ki Dulhania would always be her special movie because though it was a typical rom-com, it was where Varun finally confessed his love and their spark truly lit. Student of the Year was where they figured they liked each other, but due to Sidharth always being a cock-block, they never got to do anything by themselves.

"I'm back!"

Varun reappeared with a bucket of chicken in one hand, her popcorn in another, and a fleece blanket between the crooks of his forearms. He handed Alia her popcorn and she began lifting it up and into her mouth without even noticing Varun. He put down his bucket of chicken on the coffee table and covered Alia with the blanket.

"Thank you baby." Alia grinned at Varun and patted the seat next to her while lifting her blanket up so he could crawl in.

Varun picked up a chicken leg from the bucket and huddled in beside Alia. The girl then scooted in closer to Varun and tucked her head in between his chin. She found his fingers underneath the blanket and squeezed his hand softly and smiled when he squeezed hers back. Then her attention went undeniably back to the Grinch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alia cracked up after hearing the Grinch's dialogue.

"OW!"

Alia butted her head right up into Varun's chin and he felt blood collecting from his tongue.

"V! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She got off of Varun and ran to get some ice cubes.

_Ugh, I can be so stupid sometimes! _

When she returned with the ice cubes, she planted them firmly on Varun's chin. Varun hissed at the cold touch of the ice cube but he felt the ice begin to stop the taste of blood. Varun put his hand over Alia's and pushed her hand with the icecubes away from his chin. His nodding helped assure Alia that he was okay now.

"I'm so sorry! I did not even notice that I was sitting on you! You just make me too comfortable sometimes!" Alia began ranting off with her arms moving everywhere in regret.

Varun grabbed both of her hands and made her sit down again.

"It…hurts…to talk…but…" He nodded while whispering out his words, once again assuring that he was okay.

Alia leaned in and kissed his chin carefully, "I am so sorry, Varun."

Varun put the blanket on top of her again and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

Alia took in a deep breath and calmed down a little. Varun pointed at the screen and winked at her, so that she'd understand he wants her to watch again. She nodded and held his hand tightly. Then an idea hit Alia's brain so that she'd feel better about hitting him.

"Let's play a game na?"

"Are you…sure?" Varun spoke a little louder now that his mouth felt better."

"Yeah, pakka. The game involves this movie anyway."

"Tikhe, bolo."

"So," Alia turned to face Varun, "Everytime the Grinch says something that makes you laugh, I will kiss you. And everytime the Grinch says something that will make me frown, you will kiss me. Tikhe?"

Varun grinned and made a Krish-Malhotra kissy face at her. It was their thing to show love but also an inside joke because they fell on the ground laughing at Arjun's kissy face in 2 States when they first watched it.

Two minutes into the scene, Varun began laughing hilariously even if it was a sad scene and Alia paused the movie and kissed him without passion. The man did not like that, so when she turned to play the movie, he watched her face with intense concentration. His concentration did not flicker one bit as he carefully picked up on every slight nuance her face had made. All Alia did was grin, and grin, and grin. And then came his chance.

"Awww!" Alia pouted at the sad scene which portrayed the Whoville citizens getting upset at the Grinch for ruining their Christmas.

Varun fell on top of her, almost attack-like which scared Alia, and kissed her deeply. At first, Alia tried mumbling her words out but once his lips crashed effectively enough on hers, she fell deep into the kiss's enchantment. With her arms around his chest, she sank deeper into the sofa.

His tongue began mapping the bottom of her lip, nipping slightly, before breaking away to suck in some air. Alia panted heavily before pushing him back towards her with her and she felt the comfort of his body topped on top of hers.

Their love began intensifying before Varun cringed in pain and Alia held the side of his face carefully to help him stabilize.

"Just kidding." Varun said before pushing her back down on the sofa and diving right in with her.

And lone behold, by the time their love ended, the Grinch was far beyond being done and the next movie playing, the Mistle-Tones, was half over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does this look okay Aamir?" Kiran Rao hesistantly showed herself to her husband in her ballroom dress that had been gifted to her by him.

Kiran and Aamir were going to some dance that had been secretly hosted that happens every year. It was specifically for members of the film industry and it was held in a different location every year. Kiran was usually a fan of sitting inside her house with her 3 year old son and fixing up on some movie work. But this time Aamir insisted, said he had some surprise for her that she was not going to be expecting.

She felt herself blush, even though her tan skin hid the fact, when Aamir's jaw dropped and his eyes shone with surprise. Kiran expected the surprise from him because though they had been out on dates, she had never dared to take off her boxy frame glasses and put on an excess of makeup.

"Y-You look dazzling." Aamir sputtered out while reaching out to enclose her fingers with his. "Absolutely dazzling…"

Kiran gave a nice smile and said, "Well, you're probably right to say that because I didn't even recognize myself! Now, challo."

"Thank you." Aamir was paying the taxi driver his amount plus a tip because he knows the hardships that come with having low income.

But all Kiran could do was stare up at the ballroom and its elegance. The gold lights curved onto the tall building stood out like a candle set outside on new-moon night. Aamir linked arms with her and tilted his head toward the door.

"Shall we go?"

Kiran grinned and waved her arm toward the door, "We shall go!"

Kiran sat on a black squishy bar stool while Aamir conversed with some friends he had known. _What's his surprise? Watch him do something ridiculous. _

Kiran mused to herself so when her husband tapped on her shoulder slightly she jumped a little and scotched herself around.

"Oh my gosh!" She put her hand on her chest and panted heavily while chuckling in disbelief. "I really just did not see you there."

"Care for a dance?" Aamir smiled elfishly.

"I guess, why not?" Kiran grinned before getting up and walking over to the dance floor.

Aamir followed closely behind her and wrapped an arm around her wrist and held their hands up in the air together. Kiran put her free hand on his shoulder slightly and looked at him for directions. He looked toward the direction of the speaker waiting for a nice cue to start dancing to the music. Once he found his cue, he stepped back with his left food and Kiran stepped front –but maybe a little too much- because she crushed his foot with her stiletto heel and he yelped in pain. The producer whimpered softly apologetically and the actor regained his posture and tried explaining to her.

"Okay when I step back you step front right in front of her my shoe, and vice versa."

Kiran hummed to indicate she understood and followed Aamir's steps exactly as he told them. Once again she heard a pain-curdling shriek from Aamir and she threw her arms up in the air in embarrassment and exasperation.

"Oh COME ON! Let's go, I'm so embarrassed!"

Aamir and her walked around the huge banquet hall which was connected to some house, and in between they would see young teenagers doing _stuff _that made Kiran gasp and shield her eyes and they finally found a cute balcony where Kiran could view the stars silently.

"Around Christmas time, the stars are absolutely wonderful. They shine, glisten, and I know I'm not a God-believer but when I look at the stars, I'm inclined to think each star holds its own story, its own passion, and each star is a good memory of mine, and that some spirit out there made these stars for nobody but me."

Kiran looked to the left to see her handsome husband staring at her mysteriously. "What?"

"Nothing! I just think you're absolutely beautiful. And that it's time for me to bring out my surprise…" Aamir dug into his pocket until he pulled out something Kiran couldn't quite grasp at first.

"Is…that…" Kiran knitted her eyebrows together trying to put her finger on what exactly it is.

"Mistletoe? Yup."

"Are you gonna…"

"Put it over our heads? Yes."

"Aamir! There's people around…"

"What people?"

Kiran looked at the hallway behind them and it was completely empty. _Oh my gosh, he probably planned this. _

"I still do-" Kiran felt Aamir's lips crash against hers and she closed her eyes slowly while she popped a leg out like Mia does in Princess Diaries.

When they finally separated from each other, she noticed Aamir was holding the mistletoe up on top of their heads and she chuckled inaudibly. Her eyes were welling up with tears and she turned to look at the sky again. The dark sky, which was shining brighter than it was before as if her ancestors were looking down at her in that moment -smiling at her happiness- and the moon had its beautiful face smiling down at her as well. Kiran wiped the back of her hand against her face to dry her tears and giggled.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn my contacts."

"You look beautiful without it or not. I love you Kiran Rao." Aamir was usually a reserved man, who often did not speak of emotions that quickly but showed them in his gestures when they were together, so this phrase overwhelmed her with love.

"I love you too Aamir." Kiran turned and kissed his cheek softly before linking her arm with his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

_Christmas is truly a blessing. _

Aamir kissed her head softly and looked back up at the sky. Kiran could have sworn there were tears collecting in his eyes, but she decided not to say anything to ruin the moment.

"Look." Aamir pointed up at the sky.

"A new star was born tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I'll get to the jist of it.

Warning: Fluff and Sidneeti pain like seriously if this is your thing go hit that read more button.

Words: 1000+

Summary: Sidharth and Parineeti are currently in a guesthouse together when all of a sudden: "SNOW!" And snow means snowball fights and snowball fights means Sidneeti fluff and feels and a flurry of "oh my shipper heart."

Enjoy my Sidneeti fluff lovers!

Note: _Some stuff might be a little added that are not exactly accurate, but I just thought it added to the fun. _

Sidharth Malhotra and Parineeti Chopra were inside their guesthose looking outside when Parineeti first recognized the gentle fall of fluffy snowflakes. The two of them were filming for their new movie, A Chilly Zindagi, in London, England. Sidharth and Parineeti got 'stuck' together when the cast and crew booked hotels without their knowing so they had to get a last minute guesthouse together. It wasn't too big of a problem but Sidharth and Parineeti knew that these few days would have to be a ton of mental and physical restriction due to their knowing of the infatuation they share for each other. They never decided to take it to the next step though because Sidharth needed some time to figure himself out since it had only been 6 months since he broke up with his last girlfriend and Parineeti obviously decided to respect that. So, Sidharth had been violently avoiding any circumstance that will keep their platonic relation in jeopardy.

"Haye!" Pari looked out the window and waved her hand signaling Sid to come into her room, "It's snowing yaar!" The duo had just woken up after a late night shooting so they had not noticed the thick sheet of snow covering the earth in front of them. Sid barely caught a glimpse from her window before she pushed him out. "Get some decent clothes on! We're gonna have a snowball fight!"

xx

"Aaaaaah the snooow!" Parineeti dug her fingers into the snow and threw the mushy blob she held up into the air.

Sidharth slowly sulked behind her, watching her carelessly yet admiringly. Parineeti noticed him watching her and felt the butterflies awaken in her stomach -fluttering their wings softly against her sides- leaving a lingering tingle throughout her entire body. She interrupted his watch by creating a snowball as big as her fist and flinging it at Sid. Sid hurled backward by the impact of the throw and began chuckling which became a boisterous cackling. He crouched down holding his stomach, trying to contain his laughter, yet all he could do was laugh! Parineeti first giggled, and then blushed embarrassedly, and then since he would not stop laughing, she felt a little concerned. 'Did I hit like a funny bone or something like…?' She thought to herself.

"Sid?" Parineeti finally walked over to him since he was almost falling onto the ground. She put her hand on his shoulder carefully and squeezed softly, slightly regretting the physical contact. His cinnamon cologne filled her air and made her want to bury her head into his chest as fast as she could. But of course, she absolutely couldn't and wouldn't and shouldn't.

"Sidharth…" Her worried tone got him back to normal and before she knew it there was a blob of snow sliding down from her neck into her shirt.

Parineeti groaned and turned around, scooping the snow out of the depths of her shirt.

"Ewwww, how embarrassing!" Sidharth smirked finally molting out of his quiet façade.

Parineeti grinned to herself since hyper Sid was her favorite kind of Sid, the kind that would even go bungee jumping with her.

She turned back around -hiding a palmful of snow- and persuaded him indirectly to go near her.

"There's something on your shirt…" She knitted her eyebrows together and squinted at his shirt.

"Where?" Sid gasped and brushed his palms against his shirt, looking for a stain.

Parineeti put her hand on his chest and smeared a blob of melting snow on his cheek.

"HA!" Sidharth caught her and pulled her close to him by putting his hand on her lower back, grinning widely at the ladki in his arms; Parineeti put both her hands on his chest to keep her upstraight and looked up at him with doe eyes. Her heart skipped a beat or two –or even stopped altogether- because all she could do is stare at him. All he could do was stare at her. They looked at each other, knowing that the other was the missing piece of his and her heart. And Parineeti wanted that half back as fast as she could, but they both knew that they couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't.

Parineeti felt her insides warming up with sensation and her eyes trailed back down to her hands, unable to look at his face anymore. His face was too much pain for her to handle. Right now, Parineeti was handling a shiny and beautiful piece of glass in her hand that was so ornately decorated that she just wanted to feel her fingers graze the multitude of colors on the glass. But like any glass, if you hold it too tight, it'll make you feel pain and bleed. She wanted him, but he needed to consider the damage that he had, especially because Sidharth's personality was chipped after the end of his long-time relationship with Maneesha. But seeing this part of Sidharth, where he was not broken anymore but optimistic, in love with her, felt like a small poke at the piece of glass. In his eyes, she saw herself and she knew that this holding hands and smothering snowballs at each other will never be anything more than platonic. She saw herself complete him, but she saw herself destroy him. Will he ever understand how much she needed her? Right now, he knew a speck of the rainbow of feelings that were painting a canvas in her heart. He saw a coin of the bank of thoughts that cash themselves in her mind. Parineeti saw herself only revealing a happy cover on the need she felt, in his eyes. So she looked back down, not being able to control her need.

"Uh, I'll let go now." Sidharth released his hand off of her back and stepped back.

Parineeti let her hands drop by her sides and watched him walk back to the guesthouse. She waited until he sulked around the corner and she whispered to herself: "Will you let _us_ go next?"


End file.
